1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the harness wiring structure of a saddle-ride-type vehicle having a harness, wherein the harness is formed by tying plural electric wires in a bundle by covering the electric wires with a covering member. The harness electrically connects plural electric parts to each other, and the harness is arranged along a vehicle body frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
To electrically connect plural electric parts mounted on a vehicle to each other, there has been used a harness which is formed by tying plural electric wires in a bundle and by covering the plural electric wires with a covering member formed of a resilient resin member. Further, as an example of the conventional harness wiring structure, the following patent document 1 (JP-A-2010-57323) proposes the harness wiring structure which enhances water draining property of a harness mounted on an inner portion of a door panel by covering the harness with a mesh-like protective member.
However, the prior art proposed by patent document 1 adopts the constitution where the mesh-like protective member covers the whole harness mounted on the inner portion of the door panel thus giving rise to a drawback that a cost can increase. Further, for example, when a harness is wired in a saddle-ride-type vehicle such as a motorcycle, the harness is liable to get wet from rain or splashed water from a tire. Accordingly, with the use of the harness of the prior art, contrary to the protection of the harness, there also arises a possibility that water is liable to enter the inside of the harness. Particularly, water can enter a wire connection portion between electric wires in the inside of the harness. Therefore, there has been a demand for the harness wiring structure of a saddle-ride-type vehicle which is provided by taking such circumstances into consideration.